


Exhausted

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Caring Darkiplier, Exhausted and overworked Wilford, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Wilford is over worked and tired and has had enough. He needs a break before he collapses. Dark steps in when he sees the showman break down.





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 22nd story for the Markiplier fandom and the third story in my series. This was inspired by Ego-Typical 3 by Tabbynerdicat so you may want to read that before reading this otherwise some of it isn't going to make sense.

Date: 09/09/19  
Time: 10:38 am – 2:43 pm

Darkling and Anti had noticed how tired Wilford was. He had dark circles under his eyes and had been a little snappier than usual. The curious thing was the other egos reactions to his change in mood. The Jim's in particular. Darkling was concerned when she walked into the kitchen and saw what looked like black tentacle wrapped around his friend's waist. 

Cari started to cry but stopped when her dummy started to glow a soft pink after Wilford waved his hand. Darking looked up from his daughter when he heard a clicking sound. Spoon started to mix itself as Wilford started chopping something up with quick efficiency. This clearly wasn't the first time he had done this. 

Darkling had no idea when her friend had gotten so good at cooking. The Wilford she knew couldn't cook to save his life.

“Um, Wilford, why is your suite turning grey,” Anti questioned, wrapping his arms around Darkling, Wilford suite was slowly starting to go grey, the colour being leached by the black tentacle around his waist. Wilford paused his chopping and looked down and scowled at his hands. How could Anti be so fucking oblivious?

“Stop it Cu. I’ve got things I have to do today. I can’t take the day off,” Wilford snapped at no one, the magic around the mixing bowl started to turn red, Darkling and Anti backed away. It had been a long time since Darkling had seen Wilford so upset and stressed. She didn't think much had been going on to make him so upset. 

“Wilford, what’s the matter, whose Cu?” Darkling asked, cautiously, not wanting her daughter to get hurt if Wilford lashed out at them for something. Wilford turned and glared at her, the pink psychedelic aura around him had turned a dark red colour. It was alarming and concerning. Darkling had never seen that happen before. 

“Oh, so now you’re worried. I’m tired, stressed and exhausted after looking after everyone while you’ve been away. Your boyfriend didn’t help one fucking bit,” Wilford growling glaring at Anti who shrunk under the cold look. He looked around the room and was shocked when he saw they were standing in a kitchen similar to their own. 

The oldest Iplier Egos sitting around the table staring the three of them. They looked concerned.

“I took a month and a half off and when I felt things had finally calmed down only to come back to an absolute fucking disaster. Its short for Cthulhu, at least he fucking cares, stop leeching colour from my favourite suite you bastard. I’ve been up every night for the last two weeks with your daughter. You’re selfish Celine, you always have been and always will be,” Wilford growled, the blood-red magic curled around him like a shield.

Anti and Darkling quickly escaped from the kitchen only to run into Dr Iplier and Henrik, they looked like they had just woken up and were a little alarmed by the crashing from the kitchen. 

“Wilford’s a little upset,” Anti informed them, wincing at the sudden ringing coming from the kitchen. Dr Iplier and Henrik shared an alarmed but concerned look, Will wrapped his arms around his counterpart, letting Wilford bury his head on his shoulder as he started to cry, clearly frustrated, stressed and tired. He desperately needed a day off but couldn't take one.

The last time that happened bad things had happened. The other egos had been shocked the first time Wilford had appeared after they had originally met him. Passed out at the table with cherry chocolate stuck in his hair and on the side of his face. They had shortly found out Will could see him and often helped him out. Dark was the only reason they were seeing them. 

They had gotten used to talking to Wilford while he made breakfast for the Iplier and Septic egos in his universe or his "children' as often put it in. He looked every bit like an exhausted parent who hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. Dark would step in to help, often wrapping a part of his aura around Wilford waist to keep him standing.

It would spread to his arms, chest and legs helping Wilford cook to his amusement. Most of the time he let Dark do all the work. He would ask them for ideas for his show or help working something out. They were more than happy to. He worked so hard and had recently been getting up every night to calm Cari every night so Darkling and Anti could get some sleep. 

There were days like today when Wilford was so tired all he could to stay awake was to drink coffee and hope he didn't collapse when that happened Dark would start to leech the colour from whatever clothing he was wearing to signify to the egos in Wilford's universe and Wilford that he was having a day off and they couldn't do anything about it. 

Dark had slowly been conditioning Wilford to associate Dark turning his clothing grey as him having a day off and not having to worry about anything. Beta had freaked out when he had first seen it happen. His 'Owner' used to do something similar, it never meant anything good. Google explained to the younger android that Dark wasn't hurting Wilford. 

For him, his clothing turning grey meant he got to relax and recharge and didn't mean he had done something wrong other than overwork himself to the point where Dark had to step it. Hearing Wilford say Dark was the only person who actually cared about him was painful. They had noticed how absentminded Darkling was at times. 

It was clear they cared about Wilford but weren't paying attention to him. The only time she actually took notice when Wilford wasn't his happy-go-lucky cheerful self. She hadn't even realised he had gotten his sanity back thanks to Matthew. It was clear Wilford loved Celine and Damien and would do anything for them. 

Even if it meant hurting himself in the process. It had always been like that, he never complained about their behaviour. He had excepted that they were in a relationship with Anti so went back to being a good friend being there for Darkling even though she didn't appreciate him. It had made them realise how much Will did for them. 

They realised they did act differently when Dark and Damien weren't around. They tried their best to behave for their surrogate father and started to actually pay attention to how he was feeling and didn't take his cheerfulness at face value like they used to. Dark sighed sadly as he watched Wilford fall apart. He was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

He'd had trouble standing when he appeared in the kitchen, clearly having had a very long night. He knew the showman had enough when he snapped at Darkling. He'd had enough. The Celine part of Darkling wasn't as bad as most versions of Celine, she wasn't outright manipulative or cruel to anyone and was far kinder than most nad Marcus could actually stand being around her

She was, however, used to relying on Wilford to do things for her and used to him without much regard to his mental or emotional state because he didn't complain. He would do anything to help his wife and brother-in-law. Something had to be done, he shared a look with Damien and could tell he was worried about Wilford. 

He had come to care for the man over the last year and could see how damage Darkling was doing to the already hurt man.

“They might not notice, but we do. I’ll look after things here for a little while,” Will reassured, rubbing his hands down Wilford's back, subtly working his magic to get his counterpart to calm down. It took longer than normal given how worked up he was. Wilford's magic slowly started to return to normal. There was a little bit of red lingering around the edges. 

He was still upset and was through with complying with Darkling wanting. Will had known it was going to happen at some point. He just hadn't thought it would be...violent. He looked up when he felt Dark's magic spread through the manor and pulling Wilford's universe and their own together. It would make things easier. 

“Meet room. Now. I don’t care what you’re doing. If you aren’t there, I’ll drag you there. You have 10 minutes,” Dark snapped over the intercom, Will sighed, he could already feel the headache forming, knowing today was going to be a hard day. Wilford used a bit of his magic to make himself somewhat presentable and not like he had broken down. 

He couldn't, however, stay standing far too exhausted. He was only staying awake because he had to. Wouldn't be the first time. When the egos, Darkling and Anti arrived in the meeting room they were shocked to see Wilford had black tentacle-like things wrapping around his waist, arms, legs, chest and back, Damien was standing next to him. Dark was standing on his other side. 

Except he didn't like Dark, he was somehow far more threatening and looked absolutely livid. Wilford was leaning against Damien, perfectly content despite the oppressive black aura whipped around them, he looked exhausted. Before the man who looked like Dark could say anything, Cari started crying. Wilford sighed, waving his hand tiredly. 

Wilford lifted Cari from Anti's arms floated over to Wilford sighed waving his hand tiredly. 

"Sh, darling, it's alright. Yes, I know it hurts. You'll get used to it," Wilford answered sticking his finger in her mouth as Cari didn't have a pacifier. Cari calmed down and stared up at Wilford. He glared at Anti before waving his hand and a bottle appeared and started to feed Cari, rocking her gently, looking perfectly natural holding Cari. 

"We're going to have a little talk about your treatment of Wilford. He'll be staying with us for the next three weeks to recover from the hell you've put him through. Oh calm down, Will is going to take his place," Dark stated when he saw the alarmed look on the egos faces. Did they really not know how overworked Wilford was. 

"It's not that bad. Honest. I've just worked too much recently," Wilford muttered looking down, Dark turned to look at Wilford with a disbelieving look on his face. Damien ran a hand over his face and looked ashamed. He looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. Even _he_ could tell Wilford was exhausted and needed a break.

"Wilford, you would have collapsed if I wasn't holding you up. You've nearly passed out in our kitchen several times over the eighteen months. You need a break," Dark replied the black tentacles tightened around Wilford. Darkling stared at her friend; a knot tied in her stomach. Shee knew Wilford did a lot, but she hadn't thought he did that much.

"Why would he need a break?" Anti questioned, then immediately regretted it when he saw the stony look on Wilford's face, red started to leak back into his aura. If it was possibly Anti would be six feet under, he would be. It sometimes took Anti a while to realise something was wrong much to everyone's frustration. 

"Didn't you hear me in the kitchen? I've been up every night for the last two fucking weeks keeping your daughter from waking everyone up. I'm up early every morning to cook breakfast, make sure everyone is on time for their activities. You haven't fucking helped at all over the last 14 months. All you did with throw a tantrum like a two-year-old instead of fixing your own fucking problems and dragging everyone down," Wilford snapped.

"The only reason I left for a month was that I needed to track down Damien psychopathic son. When I come back everything had gone to hell, I had to struggle to get things under control and you didn't give a damn or help. Yes, your partner is pregnant, which their fault that doesn't mean you get to slack off and not help your family," Wilford growled beyond pissed.

Damien was staring at Wilford then back at Darkling with a horrified look on his face, likely have picked up on something they hadn't. Darkling turned to look at Anti, her aura's flickering and pulsing as it did when she was upset. 

"Please for the love of the gods tell me what I think happened didn't actually happen because if it did how can you be so fucking stupid. I feel very sorry for Jack. At least he's been helping. Gods I knew I was oblivious, but I didn't think it was that bad," Damien asked staring at Anti then Darkling. Anti gulped, he wanted to sink through the floor. He was _screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was fun to write. There is more. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
